Sueños 8D
by Kafferi Coff
Summary: Entramos a sus sueños? Vamos acompañame a entrar en los sueños de esta gente peculiar... Dale, una aventura esta por comenzar... Pds:sentia que aburria a mis lectores ,asi que ,Porque No? Vamos el personaje eres tu ,no te aburres y entra 8D!
1. Chapter 1

Okey... -_-

Como no estoy inspirada ,en mi historia , tendre que conformarlos con sueños que tengo

Para no aburrirlos ,les hare una nueva historia :D

Llamada ...

Sueños *0*/ (inspiracion y originalidad mode :(on))

Sin mas disfruten...

_**Se ha demostrado que los jugadores de videojuegos ,tienden a tener mas sueños lucidos,**_

_**Sueños en los que pueden controlar el escenario a voluntad y moverse libremente hacia donde su imaginacion les quiera llevar **_

_**Videojuegos:**_

_**No hacen mas que darnos alegrias **_

_En una noche calida y tranquila de verano una joven de cabello plateado y ojos purpira dormia placidamente , estaba en el momento de un sueño ,un sueño peculiar , ya que se trataba de un apocalipsis zombie ,estaba en esa parte del sueño ,en el cual sentia la adrenalina en su delgado cuerpo ,que te parece si nos metemos en sus sueños ? ?... _

_Vamos acompañame a entrar en sueños de estas peculiares personas ..._

_Quieres?_

_Dale , una aventura esta por comenzar..._

_La imagen de la joven de cabello plateado se oscurece de a poco , hasta que la oscuridad esta por todos lados ,estas nervioso y ansioso ya que no sabes donde ir ,una luz te alumbre de a poco , intentas ver que es lo que te aclaro el camino , pero la intensidad de la luz te cega , cierras fuerte los ojos ,porque te molesta el brillo , el brillo empieza a parpadear ,hasta que da a poco la luz falla y todo empieza a oscurecer de nuevo , abres los ojos confundido , para guiarte miras el cielo ,intentando ubicarte con una miserable o pequeña luz , te quedass arriba hipnotizado ,buscando alguna que otra estrella_

_Observas como una nube negra sigue su camino dejando de tapar a la luna ,que tiene un brillo intenso ,gracias al sol, todo empieza a hacerce notar ..._

_Estas en un patio de una escuela , puedes ver un cartel grande ,sobre uno de los edificios de la construccion del colegio ,el cartel ,esta sucio y descuidado , pero las letras son claras_

_**aniversario N50 **_

_**Eccleston Lanus **_

_Antes de que siguas la lectura , el cartel cae , haciendo un ruido que produce un eco inquietante , te levantas y estas listo para averiguar que pasa aqui , no das ni el primer paso y una entidad se tira de un piso no muy alto ,callendo sorprendemente en pie , intentas gritar por ayuda ,pero no sale ruido alguno, intentas hacer señales para llamarle la atencion , pero es como si no te viera , la chica sale de la oscuridad _

_!al alumbrarse con el brillo de la luna ,notas que es la misma chica que viste antes de estar aqui,su aspecto era totalmente diferente a la que viste hace un momento ,parecia que vestia un cosplay de la chica de Tom Raider o eso es lo que pretendes , su mirada era tan diferente de la que hace unos cuantos minutos encontrastes ..._

_ves que se dirije al centro del patio ,hasta que por una razon para ,mirando un punto ,el cual tu no puedes visualizar ,la chica esta en posicion de ataque , mientras que saca una takana y un machete , escuchas el ruido de una puerta y cerca de la chica aparece una persona , que se tira al suelo ,antes de llegar a la pelimorada shockeada , el bulto empezo a llorar ,mientras respiraba agitadamente , decides acercarte ya que la pelimorada no te hace caso ..._

_Al llegar a la chica , ves a la persona que lloraba ,su aspecto era deplorable ,sus ropas estana sucias , rasguñadas y hasta mordidas , tenia varios raspones en sus piernas temblorosas , era una chica ,con el cabello color miel y largo ,se podia observar que parte de cuero cabelludo estaba arrancado , con mechones apenas colgando, levanto su mirada hacia la otra chica ,ignorandote , uno de sus ojos estaba amarillo verdoso ,pareciendo que se pudria ,su otro ojo estaba sqno era un color verde jade , ambos estaban rojos por las lagrimas de aquella chica ..._

_"ayudame..."_

_La pelivioleta firme dirigio su katana a la frente de la chica, mirandola indiferente ,no entiendes que ocurre ,hasta que el grito de la de miel ,te hace girar a ella , la ojijade señala las columnas que sostenian la parte superior del colegio , estas eran azules estaban rasgadas ,dejando el relleno cayera al suelo ,con salpicaduras rojas ,secas , te dirijes a la pelivioleta , esta no emitia sonido alguno ,su respiracion casi ni se escuchaba,miraba fijamente ,las columnas ,como si esperara que algo se moviera ,el grito de la ojijade retumba por todo el colegio ,te giras preocupado por ella ,ahora estaba en posicion fetal ,tapandose el ojo con su lastimada mano ,mientras que la otra la ayudaba a no caer el piso de boca ,la pelivioleta rapidamente ,se puso en cuclillas y,agarro el pelo a la chica lastimada ,haciendo que gimiera de dolor,la ojipurpura se mostraba furiosa mientras apretaba los dientes con fuerza..._

_"idiota, encima que estas infectada ,tienes que gritar..."_

_Porque lo decia en susurros?infectada? La pelivioleta se levanto rapidamente ,mirando por todos lados ,fijandose que nadie las estuviera observando , le ojipurpura tiro el pelo de la chica de nuevo haciendo que se levantara mientras lloraba ,con paso rapido se dirigieron a una parte cubrida por el techo ,para subir a unas escaleras ,hasta que la pelivioleta paro en seco ,haciendote detener a ti y a la infectada ,dirigio la mirada de vuelta a las columnas ,se quedo un rato ,hasta que escucho otro ruido ..._

_Una puerta grando como un porton se abrio dejando pasar a estudiantes de primaria con color verde y gris en su piel con los dientes con trozos de carne y las manos bañadas en sangre seca ,te quedas estatico , esos son zombies?!, das unos pasos rapidos retrocediendo ,la ojijade observa desde no muy lejos hay algo parecido a un kiosco ,con las ventanas abiertas ,la puerta para entrar estaba cerrada ,aprovecha el temor de la perimorada para intentar escapar ,la otra para no dejarla huir la toma con mas fuerza ,pero la otra logra soltar el agarre y se dirije al kiosco , la pelimorada queda en el suelo ,observando como la ojijade intenta subir la ventana ,un zombie la alcanza y empieza a tirar de su pierna ,la cual muerde haciendo soltar un grito escalofriante a la de cabello miel y soltandose del marco de la ventana haciendo caer a ella ,mientras el pequeño zombie la mordia de su pierna ,mientras mas zombies se acercaban ,haciendo soltar a la ojijade un ultimo grito mientras los zombies la mordian hasta hacerla morir, la pelivioleta se pusouna de sus manos en sus bocas mientras sus ojos se inundaban de lagrimas ,la cual se las trago ,pasando su antebrazo por sus ojos purpuras ,observo como unos zombies se percataron de su precensia, acercandose a ella sin correr ,ella intento levantarse , pero un dolor la hizo caer de espalda , su tobillo se doblo..._

_"mierda!..."_

_Ella empezo a retroceder como cangrejo ,mientras que con una mano sacaba su katana , un zombie llego a ella e intento morderla ,pero fue atrabezado en la cabeza por la katana ,dejandolo en el piso inmovil , unos otros tres zombies pequeños , se acercaron a ella , al primero en llegar ,le puso la bota en la boca ,al igual que el segundo y el tercero lo agarro del cuello ..._

_Otro zombie aparece ,pero este te lo llevas de sorpresa ,esta aparecio detras tuyo atravezandote , literalmente , ya que paso de ti como si fueras un fantasma,el zombie siguio hasta estar cerca de la pelivioleta ,esta choco con el ,con su mano la cual tenia la katana ,se la atravezo en la cabeza dejandolo ,en el piso al igual que al primero,inmovil..._

_Otros dos se acercaron ,para devorar a la chica , estos estaban mirando arriba ,lo cual te llamo la atencion ,diriges la mirada hacia el techo ,descubriendo una criatura que te pone los pelos de punta ,parecia que estaba dada vuelta ,literalmente, era todo carne ,la cual sangraba mucho , parecia que tenia la forma de unos de esos felinos grandes ,la diferencia es que este teniamla cabeza en forma de corazon , tenia una lengua larga,no tenia ojos grandes y en vez de dientes tenia unos puntos negros afilados capaz de arrancarte el cuello de un mordisco , rapidamente desvias la mirada a la ojipurpura ,que tiene a su alrededor cuatros cuerpos pequeños inmoviles ,respirando jadeante , las gotas de sangre de la bestia ,le caian en la cbeza ,arruinando el color plateado de su cabello , esta lentamente ,sube la mirada para encontrarse ,con la criatura que esta en el techo , la criatura baja bruscamente al suelo sobre la pelivioleta ,esta ultima cierra los ojos fuertes y hace un grito que te hiela la sangre ,ves como es rasguñada por la criatura ,mientras la afixia con su larga lengu ,dejando esparcir la sangre en el piso ,el bicho le rasga el estomago ,rompiendo la tela ,con la que vestia y haciendo que sangre demasiado ,el bicho le rasga otra vez esa parte del estomago haciendo ,sacar parte de su piel y algunas tripas ,haciendo que la peliplateada_

_Se retorciera de dolor ...en eso ella se desmalla , haciendo que todo oscuresca a tu alrededor ,hasta que otra vez todo queda en la oscuridad ..._

_Cierra los ojos..._

_Que?..._

_Cierra los ojos..._

_Porque?..._

_Te quieres quedar en la oscuridad , para siempre?..._

_Cierra los ojos..._

_Abrelos..._

_Cierralos..._

_Y abrelos..._

_Cierralos ... Y Abrelos..._

_Apareces ,en la misma habitacion en la cual encontrantes a la peliplateada durmiendo , ves a la misma chica ,esta vez se retuerce en su cama ,culpa de una pesadilla ..._

_Rapidamente una puerta se abre ,y un peliverde vestido elegantemente , se acerca a la pequeña , sacudiendola de los hombros , gritando un nombre , raro..._

_"Lammy ,Lammy, despierta!.."_

_La peliplateada despierta , abriendo sus hermosos ojos purpuras ,un poco rojos por las lagrimas,ella abraza fuerte al hombre elegante ,este le corresponde_

_" , he tenido un pesadilla!"_

_La peli plateada lloraba amargamente mientras recordaba esa pesadilla ..._

_"y de que a sido , mi pequeña flor"_

_Esta se separo mientras se corria sus lagrimas de un ojito ,mientras respiraba agitadamente..._

_"fue de que todo el mundo estaba convertido en zombie y yo era una de las pocas supervivientes-"_

_"eso te pasa por jugar ese tonto juego , asi siempre tendras mas pesadillas.."_

_El mayor se calmo un poco ,despues de regañar a su florecilla ,esta solo suspiro..._

_"esta bien , no jugare mas ese juego..."_

_Que bueno ,me haria mal ver a mi flor llorar, no es asi?"_

_Con su mano libre agarro uno de los peluches de la niña ,que estaban en el pie de la cama,este era raro y adorable , era un pepino de peluche con una galera y un mustacho la niña lo abrazo y volvio a taparse con su sabana blanca , el mayor le dio un beso en su frente _

_"descansa , mi flor"_

_El mayor se dirgio al umbral y apago la luz de aquella habitacion ,no sin antes sonreirle a su unica flor..._

_"Que tengas dulces sueños,Lammy"_

_**Waaaaaaaaaqaaaa, **_

_**Ok .-. Un reviuw ?**_

_**Si queres que escriba mas ,manda uno ,siiiiiii? TT-TT**_

_**Okey Bye y Dulces sueños mis lectores ^_^**_


	2. Chapter 2

Ni un puto reviuw ;_;

Porqueeee?! TT-TT

Okey manten la esperanza ;~;/

Y lo seguire u.u

_Otras vez... Todo oscuro ... Tanteas para ver si encuentras algo ,pero no hay nada..._

_Te quedas esperando la misma luz que antes ,pero no ocurre nada..._

_"Jejeje..."_

_Te sobresaltas al escuchar esa risa, intentas ver en la oscuridad , pero no puedes ver ni tu mano_

!una mano se posa sobre tu hombro ,y empiezas a asustarte ,te giras lentamente ,y te encuentras un farol que ilumina el rostro de el rostro de chico joven...

"Te-te encuentras bien...?"

Su tartamudeo y sus temblores ,te avisan de que esta nervioso y asustado , tu solo asientes , el te muestra la palma de su mano y tu la tomas para levantarte...

"Sabes donde estamos?..."

Le miras directo y mueves la cabeza haciendo un "no" como respuesta , el chico mira un punto en la nada , el chico era parecido a la niña de cabello color miel, solo que su cabello tenia mechones naranjas y rubios repartidos por su pelo , ojos jade y ropa que a diferencia de la niña esta limpia ,miras ahi , pero no ves con claridad , una luz se enciende dejando mostrar una persona a espaldas , el mira hacia la fuenta de la luz y entrecierra los ojos por el brillo , desvias la vista al chico , este sonrio y empezo a llamar a esa persona ,que veias con mas claridad, su cabello estaba revuelto y era gris ,sus ojos eran azules oscuros y llevaba una sudadera gris y unos jeans oscuros...

"Haunter , aqui!"

El chico se da vuelta y te encuentra a ti , una sonrisa se le formo en la boca ,y se acerco al chico con ojos jade...

"Mierda ,todo estaba oscuro , menos mal que te vi..."

"Hum, y las chicas?"

Los dos se miraron un rato ,en un silencio incomodo , el otro levanto los hombros ,haciendo un gesto de que no sabia sus ubicaciones , el ojijade bajo la cabeza ,deprimido ,el otro , se separo un poco de ti ,empezo a ver la oscuridad ,intentando encontrar algo de ayuda , te quedas mirando la escena , hace un minuto ,el ojijade te habia ayudado y ahora te ignora, levantas los brazos al aire y empiezas a sacudirlos ,para llamar la atencion , el ojijade te mira confundido...

"Que te pasa ,estas bien?..."

Haunter se da la vuelta

"Eh?...Yo?..."

"no,no el..."

El ojijade te señala ,mientras todavia espera una respueta , Haunter se sobresalta y se dirije a ti

"Oh , perdona ,no me di cuenta, emmm tu nombre?..."

Haces una señal ,de que no puedes hablar , los chicos te miran raro , hasta que reaccionan...

"Okey , no puedes hablar..."

"buenos yo soy Toby y el es Haunter"(mis Oc)

Tu solo sonries y asientes ...

Todo empieza a alumbrarse ,y descubres que estas en una habitacion ,grande y limpia ,con adornos rojos y azules ,el techo y las paredes son de color crema ,observas una cama marinera y otra sola...

En la marinera hay un joven de cabello rojo despeinado , mientras roncaba tranquilamente ,en la cama solitaria un bulto se mueve , te dirijes a ella y te arrodillas , el bulto se da la vuelta y descubres que es una niña ...

Te hipnotizas observandola ,su cabello es rojo ,largo y casposo ,su rotro era de un tono blanco angelical sus parpados estaban cerrados ,con lagrimas en ellos ,escuchas una musiquita rara ,miras la mesita de noche ,en el cual hay un mp3 y unos auriculares blancos , te acercas un poco y lo agarras,en el aparatito aparecia el nombre de una cancion que no conocias

_**Cinema(skrillex remix)**_

_Agarras los auricales y te los pones, antes de que apretes el boton de Play ,Haunter te toca el hombro..._

_"Que haces?..."_

_Apretas el boton de play y encojes los hombros , mostrando una sonrisa, el solo esta serio de repente todo oscurece de nuevo,y escuchas a los chicos gritar..._

_"Haunter,donde estas?!..."_

_Tu solo te quedas quieto escuchando la musica,parace tranquila , mientras Haunter no se mueve,le das un auricular y el se pone a escuchar la musica ,ignorando los gritos de Toby..._

_Una luz se enciende ,alumbrandote a ti y a Haunter , no le toman importancia ,intentas buscar a los pelirrojos pero no los encuentras en tanta oscuridad,Toby llega y se sienta a tu otro lado..._

_"que pasa?..."_

_Le haces un gesto de silencio y quitas los auriculares , dejando la musica se escuche y retumbe en la penunmbra ,otra luz se enciende , te quedas atento,en silencio esperando a los gemelos , unos pasos se empiezan a escuchar y la luz se desvia ,apuntando a una pelirroja ,con un vestido blanco,que corria desesperadamente , hasta que que se tropieza cayendo de rodilla y parando s ,respirando entre jadeos y sollozando , los chicos se levantan ,para intentar ayudar a la chica ,pero lo detienes ,agarrandolos de los hombros a los dos , ellos te miran sin entender lo que ocurre ,tu solo sacudes la cabeza haciendo un "no", los chicos se miran y se vuelven a sentar..._

_La chica se abraza sus piernas lastimadas ,mientras escondia su cara en ellas..._

_La cancion empieza a ponerse mas soñadora, la luz que alumbra a la chica se vuelve celeste con destellos azules , la chica levanta la cabeza confundida ..._

_"Cinema..."_

_Otra luz celeste ,alumbra al chico que roncaba en la habitacion ,sus ojos eran celestes ycon brillo especial, la niña se levanta rapidamente ,mientras las lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas ,corrio hasta el niño y le abrazo,este sorprendido le correspondio,el niño se le separo y le entrego una mascara con una carita feliz, el colr era blanco con un tono de rosa claro en donde debian estar la mejillas , los ojos eran pequeños y oscuros pero con un brillo que los hacia ver tiernos ,la boca no tenia labios , solo era una sonrisa impecable ,a niña miro confundida la mascara y luego al niño..._

_Lo mas raro ocurre despues , unas personas con mascaras terrorificas ,aparecen rodeando al chico y la chica ,las mascaras eran tenebrosas ,algunas tenian las bocas cosidas y otras mostraban dientes puntiagudos y afilados , todas estaban de color gris y parecian rotas ,habia una ,que fue la primera en llegar, que se diferenciaba de las demas , ya que sus ojos no se mostraban ,por una banda roja que los cubria..._

_La chica asustada , se apegua mas al chico , este sonreia , como si la cosa mas linda del mundo ,pasara frente a sus ojos ,las personas empezaron a bailar ,al rededor de ellos ,los chicos y tu miraban fascinados los pasos de aquellas personas ,eran tan perfectos y con tanta fluidez lo hacian , los pasos concordaban con la musica , haciendola aun mas maravillosa la cancion ..._

_El tono suave cambio a la parte mas fuerte del tema ,.._

_Las personas se acercan al pelirojo haciendole retroceder con la chica,lo agarran de los hombros ,mientras un cuchillo lo apuñalaba en el hombro ,y lo empujanal piso ,el chico cae de espalda ,cayendo con brusquedad ,casi se podia escuchar el sonido del golpe de su cabeza ,la chica queda sola y asustada ,las lagrimas caian ,y se podia notar su temblequeo ,las personas de atras la atrapan de sus brazos ,acorralandola ,las de adelante la tumba en el piso ,la chica empieza a retorcerse y a gtitar ,las persona sacan sus manos escondidas de sus tunicas ,dejando ver el aspecto monstruoso de ellas , las uñas eran largas y afiladas ,estaban sucias y rotas ,las yemas de los dedos eran grises y tenian sangre seca , el lider de la banda roja empieza a rasguñar el brazo de la chica haciendola patealear de dolor ,empezo a pelliscarla ,era raro este tipo de tortura ,pero luego se hizo mas doloroso, empezo a clavarle las uñas haciendo que cayera mucha sangre y empezo a arrancarle la piel a trozos ,sin arrepentimiento ,como si su mision fuera esa, empezo a sacar mas piel ,dejando al aire esa parte desnuda de la carne por su otro brazo,,mientras los otros clavaban sus uñas y cuchillos por esas partes ,la chica pataleaba y gritaba con tanta fuerza como podian sus pulmones ,los cuchillos empezaron a apuñalarle ,en su abdomen y piernas ,dejando un gran charco de sangre , lo mas raro era que no importa cuanto la apuñalaran ,la sangre seguiria rebalsando hasta que terminara el sueño..._

_No lo olvidastes verdad?..._

_El lider agarro su mano derecha ,estaba lastimada y roja , parecia delicada y suave rose con ella ,parecia que estuvieras tocando piel de bebe,sin nisiquiera dar un resporo ,metio la uña dentro de ella y haciendo presion ,intentando separarla de la carne , la niña empezo a perder la voz ,como si sus cuerdas vocales dejaran de hacer sonidos..._

_La niña no paraba de llorar y de llamar al pelirojo "...Dont...Splendont..."_

_El lider termino la tortura dandole un golpe a su bello rostro ,haciendole sangrar y perder la conciencia,los de atras la dejaron en el suelo ,levantandose y acercandose al pelliroji Dont ,la niña no mostraba esperanza de vida ,apenas se notaba el moviemiento de su pecho subir y bajar,la gente no se movia ,se quedaron de pie con sus manos agarradas ,observando al niño ,la niña se levanto debilmente llamandote la atencion, intenta levantarse pero cae al suelo , la sangre mancho el color blanco perfecto de su vestido ,ella respiraba jadeante y el cuerpo no dejaba de dolerle ,abrio su ojo morado ,mirando a su lado ,una mascara, miro el objeto con determinacion ,la mascara era totalmente blanca ,la cara estaba dibujada perfectamente ,los ojos pequeños y soñadores ,,las mejillas pintada de un lindo rosado y mostraba una sonrisa prolija , niña la tomo entre sus manos y se la puso,ya no parecia que lloraba ..._

_La cancion llego otra vez a la parte mas fuerte ..._

_Un cuchillo manchado de sangre de ella estaba a unos pasos,ella lo miro y rapidamente lo tomo y se puso de pie ,se dirigio a las personas con mascaras ,decidida y a paso rapido ,la primera estaba de espaldas ,era el lider ,ella levanto el cuchillo y se lo clavo en la espalda ,haciendo que cayera de espaldas ,ella quito el cuchillo, acercandose a otro ,este casi la golpea , pero la chica con rapidez ,clavo el cuchillo en su abdomen y corrio el cuchillo de un costado a otro ,abriendole el estomago ,dejando caer los intestinos como sogas..._

_los otros avanzaron a ella pero ella rapidamente los esquivaba sus golpes a uno lo degollo ,a otro le apuñalo en el corazon y al ultimo se lo clavo en la garganta ,haciendo que la sangre manchara esa linda mascara ,pero ahi no terminaba , la niña queria seguir vienso sangre ,no le vasto ver esa horrible imagen ,queria mas ,siguio clavando el cuchillo en el abdomen y espalda ,dejando escurrir mas sangre ,lo hacia con tanta fluidez que parecia que no estuviera lastimada , la musica tenia ruidos mas fuertes y mas bruscos se podia decir la chica parecia poseida ,por esa carita inocente que ahora quien la encontrara tubiera la piel de gallin al verla,la chica retorcia el cuello e intentaba taparse los oidos ,los ruidos retumaban en su mente ,en un momento que se agarro mechones de pelo y los tiro con tanta fuerza que los arranco de no poder soportar el ruido , ella cayo bruscamente al suelo ,delante de los cuerpo , sus piernas dejaron de funcionarle ,como lo que fuera mas importante ahora fuera que descansara y dejara todo atras , escucho una tos aspera ... Se giro rapidamente ,clavando su mirada a su hermano... El chico tapaba con una mano su hombro que sangraba descontroladamente y se encontraba de pie ,mirando con cara seria a ella , ella se levanto , feliz,supuestamente y se acerco a el ,pero el retrocedio ,mirandola con despresio _

_"E-esa ...no eres tu!"_

_El chico se alejo de ella corriendo a la negra oscuridad desapareciendo de esa espantosa escena,dejando a la chica en el suelo,llorando , ella levanto la mirada y vio un punto en el cielo del cual salia otra luz ,pero esta era diferente ,salia atravez de unas nubes negras ,era el brillo del sol saliendo ,el brillo era blanco ,haciendo que la poca piel de la chica reluciera ..._

_Ella se levanto del suelo ,intentando agarrar la luz ,pero por alguna razon que no se lo permitia ,paro en seco y acerco sus muñecas a su rostro ,tenia unas muñequeras blancas y limpias ,ella las miraba y seguia quieta sin responder,da un paso al costado ,chocando con el cuchillo ,haciendo un ruido metalico ,ella agarro el cuchillo y lo apreto en una de sus muñequeras ,cortando la tela y sus pequeñas venas ,repitio lo mismo en la otra deslizando el cuchillo ,dejandolo caer en el suelo ,ella levanto los brazos ,intentando agarrar la luz ,pero algo la detubo haciendola tropesar , el lider... Agarro su pie impidiendole escapar ,ella miro mas desesperada la luz intentando alcanzarla ,mas manos la atrapaban ,pero ella no queria voltear ,tenia miedo y si no se concentraba no escaparia,intento levantarse ,pero las piernas dejaron de responder,el lider se arrastro hacia ella y la abrazo del cuello ,hasta casi asfixiarla ,otro se acerco sacando una gran lengua lamiendo una de sus lagrimas que cain de la mascara, la mascara..._

_Empezo a llorar sangre... Pero pasaba encima de la mascara ,los otros se acercaban expentantes y extasiados de ka pequeña criatura ,que la unica salida era suicidarse..._

_Empezaron a acariciarle el pelo y tocar sus fragiles piernas ,la mascara no dejaba de rebalsar sangre , la luz se empezaba a ir, haciendo que la niña quedara sin esperanzas,hasta que la luz se fue , la niña quedo en posicion fetal mientras aquellos monstruos la manoseaban ,ella lloraba mas ,los sollosos eran audibles y eran de dolor y tristesa , uno de los monstrous se levanto ,llevando consigo un martillo ,sucio y pesado ,se acerco a la chica y levanto el maso con todas sus fuerzas ,dando el fin de esta pesadilla..._

_Con brusquedad lo bajo hacia la cabeza de la chica..._

_Antes del contacto ,todo oscurece de vuelta ..._

_"Haunter?..."_

_"Aqui estoy..."_

_"O-ok..."_

_La luz de la luna iluma el mismo cuarto ,fijas tu mirada a la niña ,pero ella duerme placidamente ,te fijas el chico,el respira jadeante ,revolviendose un poco ,y se levanta de la cama ,mirando derecho a una pared ,de sus ojos salian lagrimas del susto , fijo su mirada a un costado ...mirando a su pequeña hermana dormir ,el suspiro... Se estiro de la cama a un perchero y agarro una banda azul ,el se la ata y respira tranquilo , llevar su banda lo hacia sentir seguro ,de su bolsillo ,saco un aparatito de musica ..._

_**Cinema (Skrillex remix)...**_

_Le puse play y se puso unos auriculares ,mientras se acomodaba en su cama ,y miraba el techo ..._

_Los parpados se le hacian pesados y perdio la nocion del tiempo..._

_Empezo a dormir tranquilamente ..._

_Sabiendo que su hermanita estaba bien..._

_Lo mas raro era que el sueño era del pequeño niño , todavia faltaba uno..._

_El de la pequeña Flaky..._

_**Puntos suspensivos...**_

_**Puntos suspensivos everywhere...**_

_Okey... Im back bitchies..._

_IM FREE MOTHERFUCKERS!:D_

_Bueno solo este finde..._

_Disculpen que los abandone tan rapido ,es que me sacaron la tablet a mitad de un capitulo =_=*_

_Para que sepan que de verdad queria subir este capi..._

_Como sea los quiero (un reviuw?)_

_Bye~~Coffy fuera :D_

_Un nuevo capi de Scary monsters?..._

_Caliente ,caliente...e_e_

_Ahora si ,chau(~._.)~_


End file.
